


Roses to Flames

by baileyraesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyraesolo/pseuds/baileyraesolo
Summary: Kylo Ren Katherine Belle, Ex princess of chandrila who became the biggest rebellion child. She not only gets taken away by the order, but she does get to meet her soulmate. The love of her life. The boy, the man she grew up with. B- Kylo Ren. She's his prisoner or is there more than that.....Kylo Ren, commander of the first order. When he sees her best friend. His Ex-girlfriend walks into the order in handcuffs trapped cell. He just wants to keep her safe...A book based on the Roleplay account Kat_.Ren and _.kylo.ren.commander_
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Rose Tico/Original Character(s)





	1. Kat

**Author's Note:**

> hey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat: 
> 
> Warnings: slapping in the face, Choking, cussing.

Home. Where is home, I wondered. I looked around in the small first order jail cell. I hear footsteps coming towards me, I slightly look up to see who it is. I see a mature girl in a first-order uniform, with blonde hair, and blueish-green eyes.  
"Nikki?" I called out holding the bars of the cell. The girl turned around and looking back at me.  
"Kat?" She called out from a distance. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"I got "taken" away," I sarcastically replied.  
"What the hell did you do this time?" Nikki asked me unsurprised.  
"The color bombs and the glitter...." I said quietly  
Nikki shook her head disappointedly. "You need to grow up sometimes. "  
I rolled my eyes. A habit, I haven't broken since I was a kid. I was supposed to be on a mission with Poe Dameron, my best friend and I landed up here. This shit hole.  
"You should really get back to work, it would look bad if you were seen talking to a prisoner, wouldn't it?" I cooed from the bench.  
"Oh shut up," Nikki got up and stared at me. She nodded her head before giving me one last comment. "Don't try fucking anything up here."

Nikki had left. She was gone. She used to be the biggest rebel in the Resistance, this was before she left to join the order of course. I laid down on the bench, wondering where Poe had gone to. Leia definitely would've been disappointed. I could bite someone right now. My mind was everywhere. I couldn't focus on one little thing. Everything seemed like a lie. Five years ago, I was supposed to be crowned queen, but guess who decided to fuck things up. My parents. Well, my grandparents were the Queens and Kings of Chandrila which meant I was very very good friends with the one and only Ben Solo. I grew up with Ben, for most of my life. Even during his Jedi training years...

I wonder how food tastes... as my mind wandered all over the place. I need something, I couldn't lay here in this Jail Cell. I could've been doing so much more things than being stuck in this shithole. Everything seemed like a blur. I hear a mental suit, walking towards me, a stormtrooper. He carried my tray of food. The First Order food, basically shit. I'm hungry, anything would seem delicious.

"I would eat up, pet, commander Ren, will be here shortly to take you into an interrogation." The Stormtrooper teased. He threw the tray of food down. I immediately grabbed the food tray, starting eating it like an animal. I didn't even know what this was. I was just eating, every bit felt so fucking delicious. It was, or even maybe my last meal. I took the last sip and a bite of food. I put the tray back, as I slowly brushed my hair out with fingers. I watched the trooper grab my tray as I slowly waited for who my old best friend.

Kylo Ren.

He walked in. Aged, more mature, a lot sexier than Ben Solo. Am I fucking fantasizing over a guy who slaughtered his father and who serves under a master? I gulped nervously. Do I look pretty....? Shit, I need to stop thinking about this. He can read my mind.  
"Katherine Aurora Belle," Kylo began, he starting clicking his tongue. "What the fuck did you do?"

I sat quietly staring at his helmet. 

"Take that hideous thing off," I blurted on accident. I shut my lips immediately. 

He looked at me. He slowly took off the helmet. My heart was beating nervously. I gulped again. His helmet came off. I saw his golden-brown eyes, his black locks all neat shaping his face. Butterflies were everywhere in my stomach. 

"The fuck did you do?" He demanded an answer. 

"The fuck did I do? Ask your dumb ginger-ass general!" I snapped back. 

"Watch your fucking attitude," Kylo snapped back.  
"Don't have a fucking attitude," I rolled my eyes. once again, a habit I never seemed to break and gods did he hate that.

I immediately regretted that because what usually follows after is something along the lines of "don't roll your fucking eyes at me."

"Hm, I beg to differ." He replied, he shifted his stance while cupping his hands behind his back.

I just scoffed and laid back on the cold, hard, and metal bed provided in all first-order cells. I closed my eyes and chose to ignore the man standing not even 6 feet away from me. I allowed my thoughts to wander back to my home planet, Chandrila. I imagined I was running through the fields of flowers located just outside the castle walls again, god I would do anything to be back there again. Smiling softly I was pulled from thoughts as the cell opened and a large, gloved hand gripped my upper arm, pulling me to my feet.

"Ugh! Get your grimy hands off of me!" I thrashed around while trying to pull my arm from his grasp.  
"Quit thrashing around like an idiot," he growled, gripping my arm tighter. I would surely have a bruise come morning.

I ignored him once again forgetting that he was even here. He reminded me of my dad. He wasn't the best to my mother. 

"Thinking of your idiot father of yours?" He asked, letting go of my hands, as he stood even closer to me.  
"Get the hell away from me and stop reading my mind," I scoffed, rolling my eyes.  
"I can read your mind, whenever I want." He snapped back. He's gripped tight around my arms to my wrist.

He had no right to know what was going in my mind.What in the hell was he doing there. He knew, I despised him when he read my mind. I hated it here. I had a fiancé, back at home, but people told me not to trust her. Did I really love her? No. She cheated on me multiple times, and I took her back every time. She proposed to me and I unfortunately said yes. 

"Fiancé? Eh? Don't love her?" Kylo taunted in my face.  
"Shut up, right now!" I yelled at him with the anger left in me. The ball of anger just flew. out. I had anger issues growing up, knowing that nothing helped me get rid of it was worse. 

"Still have anger issues?" He clicked his tongue, he was teasing me. Not like his ass didn't have anger issues. 

He shook his head. His hand travelled up my arm to the bottom of my chin. He grabbed it and forced my face to look at him. I glared at him with the most devilish eyes possible. He clicked his tongue more. 

"I just a see a little pretty slut in front me, who is begging me to fuck her." Kylo whispered as he stepped closer. 

I didn't want him. I wanted nothing of him. He was the slut here. I just fell so fucking quickly. It was just something that just happened. I didn't love him. He killed people. He was a murder machine. His finger slowly went over my mouth. Honestly, he probably wanted me to suck on it. I had another option. He inserted my finger into my mouth. Kylo Ren, expected me to suck on it like the horny mother fucker, he was. I didn't hesitate, but to bite it. I bit it hard. He yanked his finger out of my mouth, as he hit the roof of my mouth. 

"What the actual hell is wrong with you?" rage overtaking him.  
I smirked. "You thought your little finger trick was gonna make me fall in love with again? Think again." 

He raised his hand and smacked me across the face. It stung, but this wasn't the first time. Well the first time, I was slapped by Kylo. I shook it off. It stung like hell, holy shit. His gloved hand left my face. He chuckled. 

"Oh, I could have so much fun with you," He smirked as his finger trailed around my shoulders. 

I was pissed. He slapped me cause I didn't fucking follow his little orders. I shut my thoughts up before he started going through it again. 

"Oh little kitty Kat how much I can ruin this little body of yours," He cooed into my ear. He wanted to scare me, and it clearly wasn't working. 

He wanted to tease me and continue to do it. I just couldn't get off my mind, that he looked like a refrigerator, in his little outfit. A hot refrigerator. Wait what's a hot refrigerator called? I asked myself. He was teasing and saying stuff to me. I didn't pay attention to a word he had just said. I was just finding nicknames to call him. 

"You got that little girl?" He asked me after he finished his long list of things he wanted me to do for him.  
"Yes, refrigerator...," I replied not knowing the word actually slipped out. 

My hand went over my mouth. I did not just call the fucking commander a refrigerator. Not just a commander. He was a commander of the First Order. A fucking First Order, commander. 

"Excuse me?" Kylo looked appalled. 

His hands formed into a fist and he was extremely pissed. I gulped knowing what I said was wrong. His enormous hands went around my throat. The grip was tightening worse than last time. I was needing air. My lungs were tightening and this was where I was going to die. He let my throat go. I collapsed to the floor, gasping for air. He chuckled as he watched me in pain. He grabbed me by the hair. As my head tilted back up at him, I looked at him in pain. 

"You look pathetic, you aren't going to survive the day here," Kylo chuckled once again. "I was going to use you for my personal enjoyment, but you seem a little too weak for me." 

He let go of my hair as he spit at me and I fell back to the floor. I grabbed the hold of the edge of the bed and pulled myself on it. I felt horrible. I wanted to throw up and just go to sleep. I was exhausted. I watched his boots leave the jail cell. The door closed shut as the two stormtroopers came back into the room. I heard them talk about how shitty, I looked after "Commander Ren" left. I let out a loud sigh for everyone in the room to hear. 

"The whore can hear us!" The trooper nudged the other trooper.  
Both troopers turned around and faced me. I rolled my eyes. As one of the troopers, almost jumped in to attack me. Whoever this was wanted to kill me for rolling my eyes. 

"Next time, try to talk a little quieter." I sassed back with a little smirk. My voice was seductive.  
Both troopers stiffened up. They were both definitely men. The room got quiet, as I laid back, on the cold, hard, jail cell bed. The tension in the room was intense. 

Kylo Ren wasn't the only visitor today. General Armitage Hux. His father killed my father. He walked in, as the troopers left the room. He grabbed himself a chair and sat in front of me 

"What do you want?" I asked, with a slight tone in my voice.  
"Just wanted to know how the prisoner pet is surviving her second day," He replied leaning back on the chair.  
"I am just a prisoner, not anyone's pet." I corrected him.  
"Ren's pet." He smirked. Getting up from the chair and leaving the room. 

I was pissed. That's all he came to tell me. What the fuck. I get it I'm going to be Ren's fucktoy. This was the third time today. I hated the word fucktoy. Pet, toy, any of that. I couldn't take it. I just wanted to be loved and be his girlfriend. I felt a rush of emotions running through. Tears were rolling down my face.  
I am.. going to be.. Kylo Ren's toy. Fucktoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Uh so how was it- um anyways- Kylo is a refrigerator. this is just one of the toxic, moments, you will see of Kat and Kylo. There is so much coming! So be prepared! Okay bye!
> 
> Make sure to go follow Kat and Kylo on Instagram!  
> @/_.kylo.ren.commander._ and @/kylospet.kat  
> this story is based of them :) so give them some support!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! It's Bailey with another book. I know the updates on Eyes on You are very slow. All the authors are currently in school right now and we are very busy! I am trying my best to finish the chapter that we have right now. I am currently writing this new book and this one has way more backstory and a lot more meaning to me. These are also based on Roleplaying accounts! One of them might be mine! Hehe. This account means the world to me and if you ever wanna know who all these characters are based off on I can tell you!

Katherine Aurora Belle is based on Kendall Jenner! She is one of the biggest main characters here.  
She is one big of a brat. She loves stabbing people with forks. She is 25 years old. She does go into little space sometimes, it is a coping mechanism for her, especially with social anxiety and being in new places. Kylo is very accepting of it in a way thanks to the childhood they had together. 

Kylo is NOT NICE! NOT NICE! no way. This relationship is toxic from the beginning! I am sorry! Kat might've dated Ben Solo, but Kylo Ren is NOT NICE! Please know that he is not nice or somewhat comforting. this might take a bit longer for that to happen, but even if they were friends for kids... he would say to throw away your past. Please just know... he is not a soft kitten boy. Thank you! 

All NSFW chapters will give you a warning ahead with what is going on in the chapter! A lot of cussing in this book. Thank you! Bye!


End file.
